Czasem najgorsze sny, przynoszą najlepsze przemyślenia
by Przemeker
Summary: Noc. Pole bitwy. Dalej nie piszę, bo będzie spoiler ;] Mój pierwszy fanfik, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Zapraszam do oceny, i recenzowania. Krytyka (konstruktywna) mile widziana.


_**ZANIM ZACZNIEMY:**_

_**Cóż, to mój pierwszy fanfik. Jestem ciekaw jak mi to wyszło, bo jednak moja opinia jest niezbyt obiektywna :D**_

_**Odnośnie samego fanfika musze powiedzieć, że na samej serii wzorowałem się luźno, i co najważniejsze:**_

_**Nie ja stworzyłem Gintamę. Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do tej serii. Nie jestem właścicielem/twórcą żadnej postaci. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do p. Hideakiego Sorachi, jednakże moją własnością jest postać Yamehy.**_

_**Copyrightsy muszą być, i basta ;]**_

_**Więc zaczynamy:**_

* * *

„**Czasem najgorsze sny, przynoszą najlepsze przemyślenia"**

_Noc. Krew zmieszała się z ziemią tworząc gęste błoto. Młody mężczyzna, ciężko ranny klęczy na polu bitwy płacząc. Wokół niego piętrzą się ciała zarówno jego przyjaciół, jak i wrogów. Nie to poruszyło jego serce, przyzwyczajone już do widoku krwi i śmierci. Złamał go widok jego martwej ukochanej, której nić życia przecięło jedno cięcie parszywego Amanto. Niegdyś była piękną, młoda kobietą, o czarnych oczach, w których zdałoby się, że płonął ogień, i długich kruczoczarnych włosach. Jeszcze wczoraj, piękne rysy jej twarzy, dzisiaj zostały zniekształcone przez ślad cięcia, a twarz zastygła w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Bądź co bądź nie była wojowniczką. Na pole bitwy trafiła usłyszawszy, że patrioci Joui zostali wyrżnięci w pień. Chciała ona pójść tam, i upewnić się, czy jej ukochany przeżył, czy też został zabity wraz z pozostałymi. Weszła na pole bitwy, gdzie stał ociekając krwią ów mężczyzna, jej ukochany. Biegnąć w jego kierunku nie zauważyła Amanto, który nadbiegał od boku._

„_Yameha! Uważaj!" Zawołał mężczyzna, lecz było już za późno, Amanto ciał ją mieczem w twarz i szyję, powodując jej niemalże natychmiastową śmierć._

„_NIEEEE…" Zakrzyknął mężczyzna, ochrypłym głosem „nie… to nie mogło się stać… to niemożliwe…" dodał ściszając głos, w którym dało się wyczuć cały jego ból, zarówno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny._

_Amanto powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, szczerząc zęby w sadystycznej uciesze. Młody patriota poczuł, jak chłód ogarnia jego ciało. Ruszył na niego z zaskakującą jak na rannego człowieka prędkością. Kosmita nie miał czasu nawet zareagować, gdy samuraj jednym cięciem uciął mu lewą rękę i rozpłatał klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna zamierzył się jeszcze raz. Na twarzy Amanto przerażenie zastygło w groteskowej masce, gdy jego głowa potoczyła się po ziemi jak piłka._

_Mężczyzna, bezsilny padł na kolana przy swojej martwej wybrance, i zaczął płakać. Zza niego dało się słyszeć odgłos wielu stóp. Był to dziesięcioosobowy oddział Amanto. Mężczyzna w swej furii ruszył na nich bez zastanowienia. Poprzysiągł sobie, że zabije każdego kosmitę którego spotka, jako zemstę za śmierć ukochanej._

_Pierwszych dwóch Amanto padło bardzo szybko, pozbawieni zostali głów jednym szybkim, perfekcyjnym cięciem, którego siła została zwielokrotniona przez nienawiść tego, który dzierżył ostrze. Trzeci próbował zablokować cięcie mężczyzny poniesionego gniewem, jednakże miecz tego człowieka przeszedł z łatwością przez stal miecza kosmity, i pozbawił go życia. Dwóch kolejnych Amanto spanikowało widząc początek rzezi swoich pobratymców, i stanęli sparaliżowani, czekając na śmierć, i tylko w ich oczach było widać ciche błaganie o litość. Mężczyzna jednak był zbyt zaślepiony nienawiścią, by zareagować na ich ciche prośby. Pierwszemu wraził ostrze prosto w serce, a drugiemu otworzył brzuch, z którego wylały się wnętrzności. Dalsza trójka próbowała uciec, korzystając z okazji, jednak i oni zostali bezlitośnie zabici. Na placu boju została tylko trójka. Oszalały z nienawiści mężczyzna, dowódca oddziału Amanto, i jego zastępca._

„_K-k… kim ty kurwa jesteś?!" Krzyknął dowódca Amanto, przerażony biegłością człowieka w walce._

„_To jest teraz twój najmniejszy problem…" rzekł powoli mężczyzna lodowatym głosem, zabijając w tym czasie bez trudu zastępcę dowódcy. _

_Dowódca Amanto, biegły w sztuce władania mieczem zaatakował swojego przeciwnika, wiedząc, że jedyne co może zrobić to wywierać presję, i mieć nadzieje, że jego przeciwnik popełni błąd. Mężczyzna sparował pierwszy cios, i skontrował szybkim cięciem z prawej strony. Amanto, doświadczony w boju, zdołał zablokować cięcie, i w tym samym czasie kopnął wściekłego mężczyznę w jedną z jego ran na nodze. Ten zawył z bólu, i stracił na chwilę równowagę. Jego przeciwnik wykorzystał ten moment, i zadał krótkie cięcie. Jednakże mężczyzna zdołał uniknąć ciosu, i tylko czubek ostrza zawadził o jego plecy, gdy zanurkował, aby przypuścić kontratak. Ciął z dołu, z lewej strony. Szybkie, precyzyjne cięcie pozbawiło dłoni dowódcę Amanto, który zawył z bólu i padł na kolana. _

„_To niemożliwe… *kaszle*… ż-ż-żaden człowiek nie m-m-może posiadać takiej siły." Powiedział dowódca oddziału Amanto. W chwilę później wyprostował się, i rzekł jak najspokojniejszym głosem „W-wiem, że zaraz zginę. Przed tym, j-jak mnie zabijesz, chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno – kim t-ty tak właściwie jesteś."_

_W międzyczasie świtało, lekkie promienie słońca padały na pole bitwy, kontrastując z widokiem ciał, zamarłych w bezruchu. Dopiero teraz dało się dojrzeć wygląd oszalałego mężczyzny. Był średniego wzrostu, nie miał więcej jak 20 lat, i miał ciemne oczy, które swym wyrazem przypominały oczy martwej ryby. Jednakże to nie to czyniło go wyjątkowym. Z całą pewnością były to jego srebrne włosy, które tworzyły naturalną trwałą na jego głowie. Mężczyzna spojrzał z chłodnym uśmiechem na ustach, i powiedział do dowódcy Amanto: _

„_Twoi pobratymcy nazywają mnie Shiroyasha" I zamierzył się do ostatecznego cięcia…_

* * *

Gintoki Sakata obudził się zlany potem, we własnym mieszkaniu, nad barem Otose. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. W jego oczach dało się widzieć przebłyski szaleństwa. Dopiero, gdy uświadomił sobie gdzie jest, odetchnął spokojnie, i wstał z łóżka.

'Znowu ten sam sen. Znowu ten sam koszmar. Zawsze ten sam, od kiedy pamiętam.' Pomyślał Gintoki. 'Dlaczego wtedy nie umarłem? Wraz ze śmiercią Yamehy moje życie straciło sens. Co mnie trzyma przy życiu? Dlaczego by…'

„Gin-saaaaaan! Jestem głodna! Mogę kupić sobie sukonbu?" Powiedziała Kagura wyrywając Gintokiego z zamyślenia.

'Hmmmm? Skąd ona się tu wzięła?' Pomyślał Gintoki.

„ Kagura, nie dostaniesz sukonbu, jeżeli będziesz się obijała. Mamy nowego klienta, pamiętasz? Dlatego wysłałem cię do pokoju Gina." Wtrącił się Shinpachi, i powiedział do Gintokiego „Gin, coś się stało?'

„Nieeeee, zupełnie nic." Powiedział Gintoki, wtykając sobie mały palec od ręki do dziurki w nosie, starał się wyglądać jak najnormalniej.

„To dobrze, bądź w salonie za chwilę" Powiedział Shinpachi, i razem z Kagurą wyszli z jego pokoju.

Wtedy Gintoki zrozumiał. Nie był już patriotą Joui. Nie musiał walczyć w obronie idei, teraz mógł walczyć za kogo tylko chciał. Mimo, że większość jego starych przyjaciół zginęła, cały czas miał tych, których zdobył jeszcze nie tak dawno temu. Teraz chciał walczyć za ich wszystkich. Za Kagurę, Shinpachiego, Madao, Hijikatę, Otae, Isao, i za wielu innych.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nałożył swoją yukatę, wziął swój drewniany miecz, i otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju, aby wyjść do salonu, gdzie czekała na niego nowa walka do stoczenia.

* * *

_Cóż, i tak wygląda mój pierwszy fanfik. Prawdopodobnie mógłby być lepszy, jednak brakuje mi doświadczenia ;]_

_Bardzo chętnie poznam Wasze zdanie, więc proszę, zrecenzujcie mi mój „twór". Powiedzcie też, czy mój fanfik powinien być one-shotem, czy zrobić z niego pełnoprawna serię._


End file.
